


Without Words

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gratuitous kissing drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powrhug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/gifts).



The hot, wet, perfect blend of pressure and pull. Steve's mouth, so much softer than Danny guessed. Kissing licking biting sucking, pulling sounds from Danny that didn't exist before this moment.

This moment they'd both so carefully avoided, until this perfect unimagined time. It was finally okay. Instead of speaking words Steve and Danny had both been silent all this time, to protect themselves, each other, the deep abiding friendship.

Now instead of words they poured everything out through touch, taste and pressure. There would be time enough for the words tomorrow, all the days after, that are finally theirs .


End file.
